


Sanvers's Biggest Fan

by Red_K_Alex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Supportive Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_K_Alex/pseuds/Red_K_Alex
Summary: Maggie isn't sure what to make of Supergirl's feelings towards her, and even less sure what to make of Kara's feelings towards her.orThe one where Maggie thinks Supergirl is crushing on either her or Alex and where Kara is a Supportive Little Sister





	

**Author's Note:**

> The show isn't giving me enough Kara/Alex/Maggie interaction and I need Kara to be the supportive and loving sister I know she is. Also I need Maggie being Confused about how Supergirl plays into all of this. Fluff upon fluff upon fluff tbh.

Maggie Sawyer isn’t quite sure what to make of Supergirl. More specifically, she doesn’t know how Supergirl feels about _her._ She doesn’t like it. Maggie has always been able to pinpoint exactly what everyone in the room is thinking and feeling, and her training to be a police officer has only amplified that ability. And while Maggie can see the fiery emotion in Supergirl’s eyes, she has no clue how to go about interpreting it.

 

She suspects it has something to do with Agent Danvers.

 

She knows they’re friends, or, at the very least, work acquaintances. They can often be found together on the same missions, and when they are they usually end up off to the side, speaking in hushed tones so that no one else in the field can hear them. And the rest of the DEO doesn’t seem to think this occurrence is odd, so Maggie knows there’s something more going on there than just work.

 

At first, Maggie had thought they might be a couple, with both of them too afraid to come out for fear of the backlash of homophobia and invasion of privacy that was sure to bring, but then Alex had denied being gay, and then abruptly confessed her feelings for Maggie herself. And still spent time around Supergirl.

 

Supergirl was always warm to everyone she met, always kind, always caring, and Maggie was no exception to this. Except for one time, immediately after rejecting Alex, Maggie had looked into Supergirl’s eyes and met nothing but coldness, sadness, and anger. It was, quite frankly, unnerving, and Maggie had avoided the hero ever since. Until the attack on L-Corp.

 

Supergirl, of course, had been trying to save everyone. She’d thrown herself in front of Lena Luthor as the L-Corp logo came flying at her, she’d attempted to draw Cyborg-Superman’s fire to herself, and had glanced in panic at all the officers that ran in to help her. But when Maggie took a shot to the shoulder, Supergirl’s mild panic turned into an expression of outright terror. Supergirl lost her focus on Cyborg-Superman and instead ran to Maggie’s side. And the way she had said her name, “Maggie,” spoken softly, as if they’d known each other for years, well… Maggie really didn’t know what to make of that.

 

-

 

The only person she could get even less of a read on than Supergirl was her now-girlfriend’s sister: Kara Danvers. When they had met the first time, Maggie had been expecting coldness from Kara, or even sheer ignorance. But the smile Kara had leveled her way seemed both genuine and icy at the same time and it unsettled Maggie to her core.

 

So the next time she met her, after being announced officially as Alex’s girlfriend, she had expected an equally passive-aggressive shovel talk, or a sheer cold shoulder. Instead, she was met with a squeal and a surprisingly tight hug.

 

“This is so exciting!” Kara all but giggled when she finally released Maggie. “Alex will finally have a partner for game night and will finally have no more excuses as to why she can’t participate.”

 

Alex rolled her eyes. “Just watch me,” she grumbled.

 

Kara punched her lightly on the shoulder. “You’re coming. Anyway, Maggie, welcome to your first Danvers Sister Movie Night!”

 

“I appreciate the invitation. I promise not to always intrude on this; I know it’s special. Alex just wanted me to meet you.”

 

“You’re welcome over any time,” Kara said, smiling so much that her eyes were squinting. It felt different than the smile she had given her at the bar, somehow, despite looking very similar.

 

Kara was the perfect hostess, keeping drinks and plates refilled and making sure to have more than enough food for everyone. Well, Maggie thought it should be more than enough food, but Kara ate enough for about four people. She was well prepared for it, though.

 

Kara pulled out 6 pints of ice cream and let Maggie have first pick. “Alex and I usually switch back and forth,” Kara explained, “but you can definitely have one all to yourself if you want.”

 

Maggie thanked her, and grabbed the most chocolate one she could. Kara pouted a little, but quickly hid it behind a smile and grabbed a different pint. “Good choice,” Kara said, “one of my favorites.”  
  
“Kara, they’re all your favorite,” Alex said.

 

“I’ll share,” Maggie said. Kara balanced her ice cream on her elbow and grabbed both Maggie and Alex’s hands and dragged them to the couch. Alex took the middle and Maggie snuggled into her side. She smiled as she felt Alex’s breath quicken. Maggie grabbed Alex’s arm and draped it across her shoulder. Kara was on the other side of the couch with her feet tucked under Alex’s leg. She pulled a blanket up over her face to hide her smile.

 

Kara pulled several unopened DVD cases out from the coffee table. Maggie grinned when she saw the titles. They were all infamous LBGT movies. “So these are our options,” Kara said. “I did some research. These are supposed to be really good.”

 

Maggie smiled, and walked the sisters through the best choices. She’d seen all of them, of course (realizing you’re gay at a very young age leaves you starving for media), but she was more than happy to help Alex through her gay baby journey.

 

“And this one’s kind of a romantic comedy,” Maggie said, pausing when she heard a squeal from Kara’s end of the couch.

 

“Alex…. Alex please,” Kara pleaded leveling her best puppy dog eyes at Alex.

 

“Oh, no fair, you know I can’t say no to that face. Fine, but next week we’re doing an action movie _and_ I get first pick at food.”

 

“Yes! I love you!” Kara leaned over and kissed her sister on the cheek before hopping off the couch to put the movie in. She hit play and snuggled back in munching on her ice cream happily.

 

Maggie only half-watched the movie, instead choosing to focus on the feel of Alex against her. She looped their fingers together and began idly tracing over the back of Alex’s hand. She dozed off for a bit, but was awoken by the sound of Kara sobbing gently.

 

“Whoa, Little Danvers, it’s not a sad movie,” Maggie said.

 

“I know,” Kara hiccupped. “It’s just so beautiful, they’re so in love.”

 

Maggie grinned at her, and her smile grew wider when she saw tears slowly leaking out of Alex’s eyes. Maggie gently brushed them off. “Bunch of saps, I swear,” she said leaning up to give Alex a kiss. Kara’s sobs turned into a muffled squeal.

 

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll give you two some privacy,” Kara said. “I’m just—this is just so exciting.” She jumped off the couch, and walked around to whisper in Maggie’s ear, “I’ve never seen her this happy with anyone, thank you.” And with that, Kara waved and went to her bedroom area.

 

“Mmm what’d she say?” Alex said.

 

“‘S not important,” Maggie said. She turned on the couch so she was facing Alex. “This is more important,” she said as she ran her hands through Alex’s hair, across her jawline, and finally cupped her chin drawing their faces closer so she could kiss her.

 

“You’re right,” Alex murmured against her lips. “This is more important.”

 

If Maggie had been listening closer, she would have been able to hear Kara gently bouncing up and down on her bed from excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> If Maggie doesn't call Kara "Little Danvers" in the show I'm probably going to riot.
> 
> edit: I always forget to make I so it says I'm adding more chapters but this isn't complete so subscribe there will be more


End file.
